Eggs
by icefox4
Summary: Harry wakes up and finds his boyfriend gone... and a note in his place. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Eggs

Harry woke up. "Something's not right here…" he sat up in bed and suddenly realized that his boyfriend wasn't there. "Draco?" Harry called. No answer. Then he noticed a brightly colored object on the table next to his bed. He picked it up, curious to why it was there. Shaking it, he heard the rustle of something inside. Pulling on both ends, he found that it broke open. When he did this, a small piece of parchment popped out and fell on the ground. Harry reached off the bed and picked it up. Unfolding it, he instantly recognized Draco's neat scrawl. The note read:

Harry,

Happy Easter love! I woke up early this morning and decided that today would be special. That egg, muggles call it an Easter egg, that you found my first note in, well.. there are about three or four more that I have hidden around our apartment. I suggest you get up and look around the bedroom and see if you can find the next egg. I love you babe.

Love,

Draco.

Harry, who was slightly confused and obviously not a morning person, stretched and got up. He yawned. After a year of dating, Harry had asked Draco to move in with him. Draco had answered by tackling him, and giving the Boy-Who-Lived a very long and passionate kiss on his lips. Harry, of course, was thrilled.

Looking around the room, harry spotted a scarlet and golden egg. Walking over to the bookshelf where it was sitting, he picked it up, and opened it. Out came another bit of parchment. This one read:

Harry,

Glad to see you're awake, love! I really think you'll like this, oh shall we say… game. Speaking of which, the next egg you have to find is in the kitchen. See you soon.

Love always,

Draco.

Harry, to his own surprise, hurried to the kitchen. He hadn't even bothered to put on a shirt when he woke up, but what the hell. It was their apartment. When he got there, he saw an egg. It was emerald green and bright silver. He opened it. Inside, he found another note that said:

Harry,

Have you checked the bathroom yet? Look around. Maybe brush your teeth?

Love,

Dray

Harry smirked. "Smart-ass," he said aloud. He placed the egg back where it had been sitting and was about to turn around when a golden glimmer caught his eye. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a miniature lion, with a glossy golden mane. Even stranger, he thought, was that its eyes, which were staring lovingly ahead, were emerald green. Draco, you've outdone yourself. He held the lion close to his cheek and could have sworn that it was purring. After placing the lion delicately in his pocket, he walked to the bathroom. It was a good sized bathroom, with a shower big enough to fit two people. One memorable night, Draco had insisted that they shower together, for the sake of "conserving water". Harry had laughed at that. "Sure, Dray." Harry had gone along with it, of course, but in the end, Draco had pushed him up against the shower wall kissing him into madness.

Harry wandered into the bathroom, looking around. This egg was harder to find than the last two. Harry looked around the bathroom, having no luck with the first scan. On the second scan with his sharp seeker eyes, he was successful. He practically dived and grabbed the egg, intent on opening it as fast as possible. It was green and scarlet. Me and Draco, Harry mused. Smiling he opened the egg. Out fell another piece of parchment. Picking it up, Harry read the concise message.

Meet me in the study. Love, Dray.

Harry almost bolted out the door towards the study. Before he could get up off the tile floor, he noticed a green glint on the floor. It was a serpent. With its shimmering emerald body and silver highlights, it looked extraordinary. What really took Harry about the miniature snake was its eyes. They were a stormy grey color. Slipping the snake into his pocket he stood up. Then, he heard a hiss, and a sharp feeling on his thigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the snake. But attached to the snake was the lion. The snake had curled possessively around the lion and was looking into its eyes. With the same loving gaze, Harry noticed. The two creatures seemed to be in love. Suddenly it hit Harry. Slytherin was the snake. Gryffindor was the lion. Harry and Draco. Draco and Harry. Bolting out into the hall, harry ran full speed into the study. Searching through the rows and rows of book shelves, harry found no egg. What he found was Draco. He was sitting, curled up in a blanket, staring at something he had in his hand. Draco hadn't noticed harry had come into the room yet, so he remained quiet. Harry, straining to see what his boyfriend held in his hand, but to no avail. He quietly walked around, avoiding Draco's line of sight. When he was behind a bookshelf, he coughed, just loud enough for Draco to hear. Sure enough, He heard quiet foot steps heading in his direction. Pretending to be searching for the egg, harry bent down.

"Hi, Harry." Draco whispered.

Harry stood up. "Hey." He looked into his boyfriends eyes. "I missed you, Dray."

Draco smiled at that. "Harry, do you know why I asked you to do this today?"

"Er… because you wanted to shag in the study?"

Draco sneered. "Git. I asked you to do this because this is a very important day."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, its easter." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"Seriously Draco. Get to the point" Harry said impatiently.

Instead of answering, Draco leaned in to hug harry. Harry, who was shirtless, reveled in the feeling of Draco's hands on his back. After a few seconds Draco pulled back. Looking harry straight in the eyes, he asked, "do you know what today is, harry?"

After thinking for a moment, Harry had to admit that he didn't.

"Today," he paused, grasping Harry's hand in his own, "is our two and a half year anniversary."

"Really?" Draco nodded. Then, he kissed Harry. And Harry, surprised, reacted slowly. But in a few seconds, he was kissing back with the same intensity as Draco.

After about a minute, Draco broke the kiss. "Harry, I thought that today would be special. Im sure you know how much I love you." Harry nodded. "but I really, really love you." Draco paused here, either for the dramatic effect or because he needed to collect himself.

Continuing, Draco said, "Harry I- I love you so much." Then he did something Harry would never have thought him to do. Draco knelt down on one knee and procured a box from his pocket. It was a small white velvet box. Harry gasped. Opening the box, Draco said,

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry, who was stunned, reacted quickly. He pulled Draco up, kissing him passionately. Holding him lightly against the wall, he grabbed his fiancée's hand, and gave it a tight squeeze. Gazing into his lover's eyes, Harry let Draco figure out his answer. Eggs

first story ever!


End file.
